The Wedding
by ScorpioPhoenix
Summary: Twoshot. Draco is getting married but his past won't stay put. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Edited March 2013. I have re-read this and I am cringing at the mistakes in this story. So I'm fixing it the most glaring mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. All belong to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco stood in front of the mirror at Madam Malkin's robe shop, trying on formal wedding robes. The assisant tailor smiled indulgently.

"Absolutely exquisite, Mr. Malfoy! I highly suggest this one. With your hair and coloring, this will look fabulous. I am sure the bride will approve."

Draco stared at his reflection. The mirror nodded in approval as well and cooed happily, "Sublime, Sir! No groom has ever looked so handsome!"

Draco turned to the tailor and jutted his chin out, indicating he wanted the garment removed. "Fine then, make the necessary arrangements for alterations and have it sent to my home."

* * *

Blaise stared at his friend.

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yes, dammit! I'm sure!" Draco slammed his wine glass down, almost breaking it the fragile stem and stared gloomily into the fire as it crackled and hissed.

Blaise looked at him with worried eyes.

Pansy snuck up behind Draco, kissing him on the neck.

"Draco, my love, you seem out of sorts. Are you all right? Can you believe that we will be married in two days? That ghastly wedding planner is going to forget something, I just know it! But Mum wouldn't let me use anyone else. That ancient hag probably planned Merlin's wedding. I have waited forever for this moment. You made me wait long enough!"

Draco eyed her. _Not long enough_…

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who invited him?" Draco hissed as glared at his best man. What a mess...

"Vince said his name was on the invitation list, Draco! He said you told him whoever was on the list was supposed to be invited to the bachelor party." Blaise was exasperated.

"Merlin! I can't go out there. I can't do this, Blaise. Ask him to leave!"

"Draco, relax! It'll be okay! What is he going to do anyway? Besides, you're a Malfoy! Are you really going to let him get to you? This is your night, so go out there and handle it!

Draco ran his hand through his golden locks. He adjusted his suit and smiled broadly at Blaise.

Draco shook his head and then nodded. "You're right, this whole wedding thing is making me mental, of course I can do this!" He walked out to the restaurant lounge, where his friends had gathered to celebrate his upcoming nuptials.

His silver eyes swept over the group. His friends were coming to shake his hand; pat his back in congratulatory fashion; some with dire warnings of the doom that goes with marriage. He laughed at the good natured ribbing.

His eyes rested on the green ones.

Draco fought the urge to go to him; demand he come back to him. _Beg him._

He smiled at Draco, coming towards him, offering his hand.

"Congratulations, Draco," he whispered into his ear. Chills went all through Draco's body, but he managed to keep his hand from shaking.

"Thank you." Draco's mouth was dry. He was walking away now, his raven hair still tousled and sexy, driving Draco mad with desire. He longed to run his hands through it again.

Draco felt the emeralds on him the rest of the night.

* * *

He was thrusting and pumping between Draco's legs; Draco clinging to him desperately, his legs wrapped around him. The sound of his orgasmic cry brought Draco to his.

"Please…"

"No, Draco."

"I can fix it."

A skeptical look.

"You're getting married tomorrow."

"I know! You…"

"Yeah, it's my fault." A pained look. "I'll leave you alone, now." He backs away from Draco.

Draco struggles to keep himself composed.

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

No answer. He's gone.

* * *

"Draco? What's wrong?" Blaise asks, as he helps Draco with his robes.

"I'm fine." Pale white face, red bloodshot eyes reflect in the mirror.

"You talked to him, didn't you?"

A sigh.

"Draco!"

"Fuck! I know, please don't lecture me right now! I told you to tell him to leave."

"I thought you could handle it. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Blaise. I still love that bastard! If he had said something different last night…"

"Pansy would hunt you down, Draco. You wouldn't have had a moment's peace with him."

A quiet knock at the door. Both men turn to look. An attendant enters slowly.

"Mr. Malfoy, sorry to disturb you, but there was someone here insisting they speak with you."

Raven hair appears around the door. A shap intake of breath from Draco; a determined face from Blaise.

The dark head offers a slight nod of acknowledgement to Blaise who frowns in disapproval.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to leave you with a gift. I won't be staying for the ceremony. Best wishes to you, Draco. And you look wonderful by the way. I love the color. She will be very happy." He leaves the gift on the table and walks out of the room, and then hesitates. "Will you be...happy?" He's gone again.

A moan from Draco.

Vince, Greg, Theodore and Marcus enter, all laughing at a joke.

"Ready to end your life, Draco? The chains are ready!" Theo says loudly, smiling.

Tension from both men; Draco looks ready to bolt; Blaise looks concerned.

"What's wrong?" Greg asks, looking at then both. Vince frowns.

"He needs a moment." Blaise turns to Marcus, the most level-headed of the group and says, "Keep him in here. He just had a visit from...his past." Marcus rolls his eyes.

Blaise walks quickly. He sees him, standing down the sidewalk, drinking from a wine glass, snatched from the reception area no doubt.

"Why did you come now? Haven't you done enough?"

"I was invited."

"You know that was a mistake! You're enjoying this."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you know that seeing you would completely unnerve him. He's ready to throw this whole thing out the window for you."

"He wasn't ready before."

"Come off it! He would've done it then too. But you made sure that didn't happen, with your Gryffindor bullshit! Let him go!"

"I have."

"Bloody liar! You forget I was there for your whole relationship! I know that the two of you are no where near finished with this; even with your fucked up behavior. I know that man in there loves you desperately and would still have you back, if you just give him the word. Draco has wasted his life on this! Why he got caught up with you...of all people!"

"At least you're consistent with your hatred of me, Zabini. But I do agree with you that he does deserve some kind of happiness. I'm too screwed up. Pansy will love him through it, of that I'm sure." He looks down at his empty wine glass and chuckles softly. Blaise crushes the small spark of sympathy for the git.

A slight scuffle around the bend.

"Marcus, I'll be right back! I need to do this!

"Draco! Just let it go!"

Blaise heads towards Draco. They meet at the corner.

"Draco, what are you doing? Go back inside, I'm handling this!"

"Where is he, Blaise? I have to talk to him."

"Let him go, Draco. You're getting married today."

Draco looks at Blaise; Marcus right behind him.

"I can't let him go," Draco says quietly.

"Draco," Marcus says gently. "Pansy is waiting."

Draco's face sets.

"I have to talk to him, just for a minute. You don't get it, because you don't understand."

Draco looks around the corner. He's gone.

He stands there, anger and hurt racing through him.

"It's not over. It can't be."

"Draco, come on. It's time to do this thing." It's Blaise.

Draco looks back at the abandoned sidewalk.

_please come back_...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fixing this chapter too**. **March 2013**

* * *

Draco sits in the changing room holding his head.

Blaise and Marcus hover anxiously, waiting for him to speak.

Pansy's voice wafts through the wall.

"Vince, if you don't get the fuck out of my way, your funeral will be right after my reception! Move!"

"Draco," Blaise ventures nervously. "Your guests are getting antsy. You're not going to be able to keep Pansy on hold much longer."

Draco lifts cold silver eyes to his friend. "Do you think I give a good fuck about them right now?" His voice is cold, emotionless. The Draco of their youth.

Blaise continues undaunted. "We have to tell them something, Draco. Pansy is not going to wait forever. Vince and Greg won't be able to hold her back much longer either. And I don't want to be here when she comes through that door. So do something!"

"Look, Draco," Marcus began, "Let us tell her something. At least tell her you're sick or something. She doesn't deserve this."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Fine."

* * *

Pansy looks beautiful in her dress. She is holding herself together, watching the man of her dreams tell her he is not feeling well and needs a little more time.

"How much time are you talking about Draco? We have guests! Take a Calming Draught for Merlin's sake! It's just nerves."

"Pansy, I'm sorry, okay? But I just need a minute. I know you are ready now, but will a few more minutes really matter? We have the rest of our lives to be together." The words felt like ashes in his mouth.

A withering look.

"Draco, I've waited eight years for you to finally come to this moment. I know you're nervous; so am I. I love you! We can finally start our life together! Isn't that what you want?"

Draco stares at her without answering.

Voices come from outside the door. It is Vince and Greg.

"You actually saw him?"

"Yeah, he just went and sat down. He's in the back by the window. I was surprised when he showed up last night. I didn't think he would show up today at all."

Pansy and Draco lock eyes.

"Draco…"

"Pansy…"

"You promised me, Draco!"

"Pansy, I didn't invite him! But, now that's he's here, I want to talk to him."

"No, Draco! I'm not going through this again! You promised me it was over. He's been gone a year! I won't let him destroy you or me again!"

She is running to the door, throwing it open.

"Blaise! Marcus! Get his ass to the front, now! I don't care if you have to bind him to do it! He's marrying me today!"

* * *

Draco is standing by the official from the Wizengamot. Blaise and Marcus have indeed hexed him in a body bind. They are holding his arms tightly, unseen by the guests.

Both are well aware of Draco's fury. Both are hating _him_, the one who has managed to keep their friend bewitched since he was eleven. The obsession between the two has consumed them all.

Draco's eyes are fixed to the back of the room.

The green eyes are smoldering, staring back at him with barely suppressed longing and…_regret_.

* * *

Pansy enters.

She sees him, off to her right. HIM. The one who has kept Draco from her since they were kids at Hogwarts.

He has fascinated Draco since that train ride. Draco's hatred masking his growing love for the savior, until Draco couldn't hide it anymore. Not from her anyway.

She had endured them sneaking around at Hogwarts from 5th year until graduation.

Then the year when he was gone, saving them all. Draco, using her to fill his void, waited patiently for his return.

When he did, it was a tearful breakup for Pansy.

She endured them together for another long four years.

Draco had then appeared suddenly, angry and abandoned, on her doorstep.

Her heart ached and she stupidly took him back.

Hints of marriage disappeared again…when they saw him in Diagon Alley that day.

A more dramatic breakup scene. Several broken dishes and a vase, a smoking hole in the wall by the Blasting Curse she had aimed, and then scratches all over his face when all else had failed. She thought she had seen tears in the corners of his eyes though.

She had vowed to hate both of them,_ forever_.

* * *

Then a year later, _he_ came to see her.

He was leaving again, the war messed his mind up. Draco deserved more and better than him. Give him another chance, he commands her.

She could see why Draco loved him. It was hard not to fall under that spell. Her hatred kept her immune though. Almost.

She wanted to feel what it was like. Why was everyone so in love with him?

A carefully whispered Dark Arts spell and liberal use of rare elven wine known as an aphrodisiac created the desired effect. Feeling him inside of her and the power he exuded was beyond anything she had ever experienced. She would never be able to compete with this. Draco would love him for the rest of his life. She would be a poor substitute.

Tell him about us, he had told her. He will hate me for it.

She gave him another chance. And to make sure the message took root, she told him.

There had been no outburst, just a cold fury that took over him. She was never sure if it was directed at _him_ or her.

She hadn't said anything when he would sit alone in the dark, or drink himself into oblivion, night after night. She ignored his stony silence or the pain on his face when _his _picture or name found their way to them. She feigned happiness and bliss when they made love, knowing the love was not for her.

She pretended she didn't know where he went when he disappeared sometimes. She found out where he lived. Draco would just sit outside though. She ignored the missing money in his accounts because he was bribing men to leave _him_ alone. Leave him available.

She had exacted her revenge when she put _his_ name on the guest list. Vengeance and perhaps the closure they all needed.

* * *

Draco was not looking at her.

She remembered his face, when he told her that he was leaving. Each time.

He looked just like that now.

* * *

She looked at _him_, standing there in his corner, watching her in the doorway.

He had tried to give Draco back to her, but it was not his fault.

Draco was never hers. She hadn't known it until that moment.

A look of gratefulness and painful acquiescence was extended to him.

The official was speaking. Neither one of them heard a word of what he said.

* * *

A slight commotion from the back.

He was standing in the aisle instead of the corner.

He just stared at them.

* * *

Draco's heart stopped.

Blaise made a motion with his hand.

An usher moved forward to prompt the man to return to his seat or leave.

Pansy looked at her mother.

Narcissa, the widow, turned her head away from the man who had brought her son so much happiness and so much grief. She gazed up at her son, the longing so evident in his eyes as he stoically tried to do the right thing. Her heart went to Pansy.

"Draco," she said quietly.

Mrs. Parkinson stood. "Pansy."

A rumble of murmuring from the guests.

The official coughed.

Draco stared at him for what felt like an eternity. He felt Pansy moving.

He looked at her.

The official coughed again. "Are we ready to continue now?"

Draco took a breath. "I-"

From behind him, several gasps were heard

A hand closed around his arm. He turned to see the most brilliant shade of green.

Soft lips planted themselves on his. The most delicious tongue entered his mouth and swirled there for several seconds. Draco immediately responded, allowing this violation on his wedding day.

He pulled away, lowering his head of raven hair. He backed away from the raised dais. The wedding party were all too stunned to do anything.

He held out his hand.

Draco looked at Pansy again.

She slapped him,_ hard_. Then she slapped the other man harder.

Identical expressions of guilt.

Her mother took her in her arms, consoling her…again.

Draco walked to her, trying to explain. Narcissa pulled him back.

"Go, Draco. I will handle the guests." A warm smile from mother to son.

He had left.

Draco hurried out to the lobby. He wasn't there.

He dashed outside, his heart, mind and spirit in complete chaos.

He stood there on the sidewalk, basking in the warm sunshine.

Draco walked slowly up to him.

He touched him gently on the back.

He turned around.

Draco's fist flashed out, hitting him squarely in the mouth.

His hand went up to his lip. He nodded sagely.

"I deserved that."

Draco leapt forward, pulling the man into a deep kiss. Draco savored the taste, the copper twang of blood mixed with the slight heat caused by the violence directed at it a moment before. He only felt complete when he was with him.

"Did I deserve that also?"

"Yes, Harry, you did."

With a smirk, he reached out his hand again. Without hesitation, Draco took it.

* * *

Blaise watched from the door. In a blink, they both had disappeared, winking out of existence.

No one else had existed for these two anyway.

Pansy had been right all along. He had been amazed she was willing to let Draco go like this. This elaborate planning and humiliation on her wedding day. All for Draco. She was an amazing woman. Draco would hardly be upset when he found out they had cooked this all up and now he and Pansy were an item.

He raised his wine glass.

"Here's to you, Draco and Potter. Be happy."


End file.
